


The Winning Team

by SonicFairyspell13



Series: Autobot Knockout AU [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Knockout's partner, Breakdown, had been captured and dissected by MECH, and his death by Airachnid, Knockout had second thoughts about the Decepticons. Breakdown had been rescued by the Autobot Bulkhead, he even found out that the other Autobot's had gone to save Breakdown as well. Considering his own morals had been twisted, since joining the Cons, Knockout decides he of more use to the Autobots. He sends a message to Optimus Prime, and requests a meeting. When he meets with Optimus, he tells him that he's leaving the Cons, and wants to join the Autobots. When asked to prove himself, Knockout gives Optimus a datapad, filled with energon mine locations, when the shift switches, and other information. Optimus agrees to have him join his team. They arrange a time where he can get way. Knockout returns to the Nemesis, and hopes that Soundwave didn't see him and that Meagtron doesn't find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 

Knockout walked down the halls of the Nemesis. He was tapping away at a datapad. Knockout was on his way to the bridge to see Megatron. Breakdown had been killed a week earlier by Airachnid. He had heard that Breakdown's body had been stolen by MECH. Breakdown had told him that the Autobot Bulkhead had rescued him, even when Megatron said he was on his own. Even the other Autobots had gone to rescue him. Knockout had wanted to thank the Autobots for saving his partner, his best friend. As he stepped on to the bridge, Meagtron was in conversation with Dreadwing, his second in command. No one noticed the red medic had entered the room.

"Breakdown's loss is indeed a blow to the Decepticon cause, but it was by his own foolishness that got him killed!" said Megatron.

"Yes, my lord. I tried to stop him, but he was to stupid to listen." agreed Dreadwing.

"And Knockout is only good for fixing up the troops, if he's not to busy polishing himself!"

Knockout stood in shock for a long while. That's what his "master"  thought of him and Breakdown? He had been loyal to the Decepticons, ever since he joined them. 

"Knockout is best suited for lab work! As of now he is not allowed to leave the Nemesis!"

At this moment Knockout made himself known. Megatron and Dreadwing looked up at him.

"Knockout?" said Meagtron.

"Apologizes, my liege. I just came to deliver those reports you wanted." Knockout replied.

"Very well. Now, leave us."

Knockout bowed and left. On his way back to his lab, Knockout thought about what Megatron had said. he had said Knockout was useless. He had been questioning his loyalty to the Decepticons for a while now. Maybe this was the push he needed to leave. Knockout had been planning to defect to the Autobots. His loyalties lied with them. Even his morals and ideals lined up with the Bots more. He'd pack only a few essentials, then leave. But Optimus Prime would ask him to prove himself. No worries, he'd fill a datapad with energon mine locations and other vital information, then he could arrange when to leave, and how. It was perfect. The only problem was, how was he going to get of the Nemesis now?  


	2. The Plan

Jack was doing his homework until Miko started playing her guitar. The noise reverberated through the base. Ratchet dropped a very important piece of equipment. He groaned and turned to Miko.

"Miko, I needed that!!" he yelled.

"Sorry, Doc Bot!" replied Miko.

Jack rolled his eyes and continues with his chemistry work. Suddenly an alarm went off Optimus Prime walked to the console.

"Another relic has been unearthed by the Decepticons. Autobots, roll out!"

Ratchet opened the groundbridge and the Bots drove off. but what no one noticed, was that Miko had jumped off the platform and followed the Bots. Jack soon caught on and quickly ran after her.

"Miko, what are you doing? Get back here!!"

The humans disappeared after the Bots. Jack and Miko ran right into the middle of battle. Jack grabbed Miko's arm and pulled her out of the way. They hid behind a large rock. Miko noticed the relic, then turned back to Jack.

"Look, there's the thing-a-ma-bob! Let's grab it and book!"

Jack shook his head. "No way, it's to dangerous. I'll go get it. It doesn't look to heavy."  

With that, Jack took off. he managed to reach the relic without the Cons noticing, except for one. Soundwave watched Jack run to the relic. He slunk down and walked up behind Jack. He noticed most of the Vehicon troopers were dead. Soundwave released his tentacles. One grabbed the relic, the other grabbed Jack. Miko cried out, and that's when the Bots noticed the children. The remaining Vehicon troopers ran over to Soundwave. Soundwave looked at Jack then back at the Autobots.

"Don't you dare hurt him!!!" Arcee's voice betrayed her concern.

Soundwave opened groundbridge behind him. The troopers disappeared through the bridge. Soundwave turned and ran through the groundbridge, with Jack.

"No!" screamed Acree.

Meanwhile, back on the Nemesis, Soundwave was showing Megatron the relic, and his new pet.

"Well done, Soundwave. Make sure the relic is locked away in our vault. Knockout, make use of the human." said Megatron.

"Yes, master." Knockout carefully took Jack from Soundwave. Jack struggled to get out of Knockout's servo. Walking throught the halls, Knockout kept looking over his shoulder. Jack noticed this. _That's weird Decepticons don't usually act that way._  Thought Jack. Eventually, they reached the Med Bay. Knockout locked the door behind him. He set Jack down on one of the medical berths.

"Are you alright? Soundwave didn't hurt you, did he?" asked Knockout.

"No, I-i'm good." Jack replied. he was really confused now. Why did he care about what happened to him?

"Okay, that's good." Knockout relaxed a bit. "Those ruffians don't care about the well being of your kind. I'm just glad Megatron didn't squish you under his heel."

Jack raised an eyebrow at the Con. He cared? Jack thought all Decepticons were the some in one way or another. Noticing Jack's confusion, Knockout proceeded to clarify.

"If your thinking what I think your thinking, your wrong. I do care about your kind, though, I suppose my recent actions say other wise."

Jack only nodded, telling Knockout that he understood and to continue.

"I may seem like a sparkles Decepticon to you, but I'm not. I have no loyalty to Megatron any more."

"What?! Isn't the punishment for that, like, death or something?" exclaimed Jack.

"Shhh! Yes, it is. I need to meet with Optimus Prime, and tell him I want to join your side."

 "How can I help?" Jack stood up straight. If Knockout wanted out of the Decepticons, he was going to do what ever he could to help him. Knockout looked surprised, then he smiled.

"Thank you -" Knockout searched for the humans name.

"Jack." he reached out his hand, Knockout took it carefully.

"Now we'd need a way to get off the ship."

Why don't you just use the groundbridge?"

"Megatron has confined me to the ship, so we'd either have to sneak off, or make it look like I'm doing something very important." Knockout thought for a moment. "We could go with the mining crew during the shift change."

"Alright, when the next change?"

"In two hours, and I don't think we can wait that long. So, plan B, but we may have enough time for me to download energon mine locations, shift change times, and other information on to a datapad!"

"Why?"

"I'm not entirely sure Optimus will trust me right away. So, the datapad is sort of a way to show him I've changed."

Knockout grabbed a spare datapad and started the download. Jack tried to see what was going on. Knockout noticed and placed Jack on his shoulder. The datapad beeped,  Knockout unplugged the datapad, and hid it in a secret compartment.

"Okay. Ready?" asked Knockout.

"Ready." replied Jack. He slid down Knockout's arm and into his hand. Knockout carefully closed his hand around Jack. He unlocked the door and marched out. No one paid any mind to Knockout or the human. They peeked around the corner. Two Vehicons stood guard at the groundbridge controls.

"Here we go." said Knockout.

He stomped over to the troopers. They turned to him.

"Knockout? What are you doing here?" the first one asked.

"As if that's not obvious. I want to run some tests on the human, but what I need isn't on the ship." Knockout answered in his most snarky manner.

Jack raised an eyebrow. Wow, he was a good actor.

"Well, alright. But don't take to long."

The Vehicon activated the bridge. Knockout huffed as he walked through the bridge. after they went through, Knockout set Jack down and transformed. He opened the passenger door.

"Come on. We need to get some distance from the ship."

Jack jumped into the passenger seat and buckled up. Knockout drove off. He kept going until he was sure it was safe. Knockout stopped, let Jack out and transformed.

"You want me to call the Bots?" asked Jack.

"No, to risky. I'll send an embedded message to them. Soundwave won't be able to track it that way."

Knockout started to send the message. Back at base, Arcee paced the floor. Jack's mother June Darby, was brought in by Agent Fowler. Miko sat on the couch, crying and saying that it was all her fault. She didn't mean to get Jack captured. Arcee was just as worried as June was. Suddenly, the alarms started going off. Ratchet went to the main console.

"Optimus, its an embedded message from Knockout."

The Autobots crowded around him, so did the humans.

"What does the message say?" asked Prime.

"It says, 'I have your human friend, and I am willing to return him in exchange for a meeting.' It even gives us the coordinates." said Ratchet.

"Lock on to the coordinates. Autobots, roll out."

The groundbridge opened and the Bots ran through.

Knockout paced back and forth, while Jack sat on a nearby rock. Suddenly, a green and blue portal yawned open in front of them. As the Autobots ran toward them, Jack jumped up.

"Acree!" he called.

 Knockout held out his hand for Jack. Jack jumped into his hand, and Knockout set him on the ground. jack ran over to the Bots and Knockout quietly followed. Acree looked up and glared daggers at him. he stopped and raised his hands. Arcee sighed. "Thank you." Knockout nodded in reply.

"Arcee accompany Jack back to base." said Optimus.

Acree and Jack walked toward the bridge. Jack stopped and looked back at Knockout.

"Go. I'll be fine." said Knockout. Jack nodded and walked through the bridge with Acree.

"Now, Knockout, what did you want to talk about?" asked Optimus.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the first chapter is so short or dull. I promise they will get better.


	3. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The asterisks symbolize a recording.

Knockout stood in front  of Optimus Prime. He was trying to gather the courage to tell them his request.

"Well? Spit it out!" said Bulkhead

"I want to join your side!" Knockout spat it out.

The remaining 'bots stared at him in shcok. He immediantly shrunk back from them. Knockout felt like he had just screwed up. Then, Optimus walked forward and placed a hand on Knockout's shoulder.

"If that is your desision, we will gratfully accept you."

Knockout seemed to relax, then Bulkhead stomped his foot.

"We can't trust him! He's a con! How do we know he won't turn on us when he gets a chance?"

"I won't." Knockout reached into the secret commpartment, pulled out the datapad and handed it to Optimus. "This has all of Megatron's energeon mine locations, shift changes, and anything else you might need."

Bulkhead's jaw dropped and his his eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Thank you, Knockout. But I must ask, how long have you been planning on leaving the Decepticons?"

"A while. I have been trying to get away, with little sucsess."

Optimus nodded. "If you are ready, you can come back to base with us-"

"No, not yet. Megatron is keeping a closer eye me. If I don't return soon, he'll be angrier than he already is."

"Then what do you want us to do?" asked Bulkhead.

"Megatron is planning on sending Soundwave and Dreadwing to a military base to steal a new power generator. If I can convince Megetron to let me go with them , you could take me prisoner or something."

 Prime nodded. "A sound plan, Knockout. We will be in touch."

As the 'bots turned to leave, Knockout stopped Bulkhead.

"I need a favor from you."

"What is it?"

"I need you to hit me."

"What?!"

"Trust me. If I return to the Nemesis without the human, they'll start asking questions. Now, hit me."

Bulkhead turned his hand into a wrecking ball, and punched Knockout. Knockout was sent flying.  The 'bots bridge closed behind them. Knockout smiled. Perfect. He for a bridge.

Back at the Autobots base, Miko practically tackled Jack when he came back, as did his mother. After Jack had calmed everyone down, Prime, Bee, and Bulkhead came back. Jack looked behind them.

"Where's Knockout?" he asked.

"Do not worry, Jack. We have a plan. We just need to wait for the right moment."

Jack nodded. He hoped Knockout knew what he was doing. Back at the Nemesis, Knockout stood in front of Megatron, being yelled at, of coarse.

"How could you have possibly lost the human?!" screamed Megatron.

"The human must have called for the 'bots help. The big, green lummox knocked me down. While I was out, he must have taken the human and ran." Knockout explained.

Megatron fumed. Knockout waited for the moment Megatron would send him flying across the room. Instead, Megatron sighed and said, "That will be all, Doctor." Knockout bowed deeply and left. Megatron would be sending Dreadwing and Soundwave out on their mission soon, he'd ask when they were about to leave. That would mean less time to think about it, and then Megatron would just shoo him away after them. No one would know he switched sides. His plan was flawless. Except, he had forgotten one very important thing: Soundwave. Soundwave watched Knockout talk to the human youth when it first arrived on the Nemesis. He would have to tell Megatron of Knockout's treachery. Walking up to Megatron, he made a beeping sound, informing him that he was there.

"What is it, Soundwave?"

"*Knockout.*" he said via recording.

 "What about him?" 

"*have no loyalty to Megatron anymore*." Soundwave replied with a recording of Knockout.

Megatron whipped around and glared angrily at Soundwave. "Is that so? Soundwave be sure to take him with you on your next mission with Dreadwing, and kill him. Make sure Dreadwing is aware of the change of plans. And tell knockout he will be joining you."

Soundwave nodded and stalked off. He found Dreadwing first and informed him of the plan to eliminate Knockout. Dreadwing agreed to the plan with a smile. Soundwave then informed Knockout of the change of plans, minus the killing him part. Knockout only nodded his response. When Soundwave left, Knockout smiled to himself and sent a message to the Autobot. he'd be at the military base in fifteen minutes. Optimus messaged back stating that he and the Autobots would be there. It was all falling into place.

 

 


	4. Rescued

Knockout stood with Dreadwing and Soundwave next to the ground bridge. A Vehicon opened the bridge, the three 'cons walked through, straight to the military base. It had already been evacuated of all personal. Dreadwing grabbed the generator. He turned to Soundwave, he nodded, Dreadwing set the generator down as Soundwave slipped behind Knockout. He released his tentacles and trapped Knockout with them, as Dreadwing pulled out his sword Knockout struggled against his captor.

"What's going on here?" asked Knockout.

"Megatron has ordered your execution, and the crime is treason." answered Dreadwing.

Fear covered Knockout's face. Meanwhile, the Autobot's just started up there bridge. As the 'bots ran through, Ratchet said, "I'll prepare med-bay." On the other side, the 'bots stopped short, seeing Knockout captured by Soundwave. Dreadwing turned to Optimus, and held his sword against Knockout's throat. The 'bots readied themselves for a fight.

"Optimus Prime, I do not know why your here, but do not interfere. This traitor will perish this day!"

Dreadwing raised his sword to strike down Knockout. Optimus fired his blaster and knocked the sword of the Dreadwing's hand. The other 'bots attacked Soundwave, while Optimus took care of Dreadwing. Soundwave released Knockout so  he could defend himself. Knockout swiftly turned around, transformed his hand into a saw and attacked Soundwave with Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee. While they were busy, Dreadwing and Optimus were engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Optimus landed a good right hook to Dreadwing's face. He fell inches away from his sword. He grabbed it and swung up. At the same time, Knockout noticed and moved to intercept the blade, which he did. Knockout pushed Prime out of the way, and took the hit. Energon started flowing from his wound. Dreadwing's sword struck true, inches away from Knockout's spark. Dreadwing pulled the blade out. Everything went silent. Soundwave told Dreadwing to grab the generator so the could make their escape. Dreadwing picked it up and turned to Optimus. He was holding Knockout, who had now fallen to the ground. His wound was through and through. 

"A shame he will not live." Dreadwing said as he and Soundwave escaped trough their bridge.

"Arcee, call the ground bridge. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, help me carry Knockout, carefully."

 The 'bots did as they were told. Knockout  faded in and out of consciousness. There was considerable noise when he was brought into the Autobot's base. He remembered being laid down on a medical berth, and Ratchet started repairing him.

At the Nemesis, Dreadwing handed the generator to Megatron.

"Excellent Dreadwing. And your sure Knockout is offline?"

"My sword speared him through the spark." answered Dreadwing.

Megatron smiled wickedly. Back at the Autobot's base, Ratchet had finished his work on Knockout. Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Knockout will be fine. He's going to need some time to recover."

"How bad was it?" asked June.

"Dreadwing's sword was barely an inch away from Knockout's spark."

June's face conveyed her fear for Knockout's life. Agent Fowler had left a few minutes earlier to inform his superiors about the situation. While everyone else waited for Knockout to wake up. Jack sat next to him. Ratchet turned back to Knockout, and found Jack sitting there with him.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for Knockout to wake up." 

"That could take a while."

"I know, but I want to be here when he does." 

Ratchet couldn't help but smile. Even if Knockout wasn't an official Autobot, he had obviously earned the trust and sympathy of Jack, one of their only human friends with good character judgement. he went over to the monitor to watch Knockout's vitals, which didn't look good.

"Come on, Knockout." he whispered. "You can make it."

Ratchet looked back at Knockout and Jack. "You have too."

 


End file.
